Operation: Feel the Love
by killerninja123
Summary: Percy and Jason planned to get Nico and Will together called Operation: Feel the Love. Meanwhile, Nico has his own plans in mind. Solangelo
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Percy and Jason sat in the Poseidon Cabin, waiting for Frank and Leo. The two sons of the Big Three kept on glancing at the clock every five minutes to see if their two close friends will come. Percy groaned and laid down on the floor, being completely impatient, while Jason was fixing his glasses. The two had set up a meeting for boys only without Nico knowing of course because they both think Nico has a thing for Will and they wanted to help them hook up. Besides they do look cute together.<p>

"So what does Will have that I don't?" Percy asked

Jason sighed. "Percy, it's been two year already. Get over it!"

"What does Will have that I don't?" Percy whined.

"Well he's blonde, good looking, blue eyes, and a surfer body." Jason pointed out.

Percy grumbled a bit while Jason rolled his eyes. Two years ago, Nico told Percy he liked him and he wasn't his type, which got Percy upset because he kept saying he's everyone's type! It got annoying until Percy let it died down and now he's bringing it up again! If Jason had a brick with him, he might knocked out Percy is he mentioned it again.

"If Frank and Leo don't come here in the next five minutes, we're starting the meeting without them!" Percy decided.

Jason rolled his eyes as he made a little ball of lightning and threw it up int he air like a ball. The ball of lightning bounced off of his hand every time. Then there was a buzzing sound. Jason took out his cellphone and glanced at it. Percy tilted his head, wondering what text he got now. Even though demigods aren't allowed to use cellphones, but since the war was over a year ago, demigods are allowed to use phones. Jason's eyes widened and shook his head. He put his phone back into his pocket.

"That was Leo." Jason explained. "He said him and Frank can't make it to the meeting."

"What?" Percy snapped. "Why?"

"He said they're helping Cabin 7 with the festival this Friday." Jason added. "He also said that Nico, Piper, Reyna, Calypso, and Annabeth are helping too. Surprisingly, Will isn't a part of this event this year. His siblings want him to take a break for working too hard and let them set everything up."

"Huh, really." Percy frowned.

Ever since the war, Chiron decided there should be an anniversary when the Greeks and Roman became friends and everyone agreed to that. Each cabin are doing some kind of entertainment, games, or whatever there is. Cabin 7 always do a live concert right before the fireworks. Even though Percy and Jason should be doing something to help, but last time they both did...let's just say that having someone jump over a pool of water with lightning wasn't a very good idea. Now this year, is a bit odd. Will usually ran the concert, but now his siblings are running it. By themselves. With Leo, Frank, Nico, Piper, Reyna, Calypso, and Annabeth.

Weird.

"Well let's just start without them." Percy said "It's best if we do this ourselves. I mean how hard is it to set Will and Nico together?"

Percy and Jason stared at each other. How hard can this be? Piper and her siblings seemed to get everyone in a good relationship, well besides Drew of course. However, since Percy and Jason's fathers had been with many mortals, maybe having this romantic hook up might be in their blood. Besides, what can go wrong? They both want these tow together or else they'll die!

"I don't know." Jason confessed. "What plans do you have in mind?"

"Well we all know Will is a Disney fan right?" Percy smirked. "Why not we set them up on a date and **_try_** to recreate the romantic scenes? We only have seven days until the festival. "

Jason nodded with agreement. "Yeah and we have plenty of time to make Nico confessed sooner or later."

"We'll call this Operation: Feel the Love!" Percy cheered.

The two boys high five each other. It might be a cheesy name, but they haven't even thought of the name of their operation until now. Besides, Nico really does need to feel the love since he never had a boyfriend before. Hopefully if their plan works, one of them will have to confess. Besides, a few months ago, Jason and Percy were eavesdropping on them to see if Will or Nico both showed signs of likeness for each other and they seemed they do.

"Tonight, should work!" Jason exclaimed. "I've been thinking this would work. I called it, Candle Atmospheric Night or C.A.N."

"Perfect." Percy chuckled evilly. "Our plan is in motion. Now we must BE PREPARED!"

Meanwhile...

Nico was in the Big House reading the lyrics of the song. He wasn't sure if this song would work, but it is Will's favorite love song. Everyone decided they should sing it in a few different languages; Chinese, Spanish, Italian, and English. The speaking parts will be in Chinese, Spanish, and English, while the chorus will be in Italian. Of course since Nico was dragged into this by no other than his friends and Will's siblings, he wasn't sure if this was going to work. Besides, he has to sing in both Italian and in English anyway.

"Don't worry!" Austin smiled. "As long as Will doesn't know what we're actually doing, this will work out smoothing."

As long as Will doesn't found out, huh? Nico felt like laughing at that part. He's sure Will is going to eventually figured out one way or another. No matter what excused he and everyone will give him, he will figured out. Will is very stubborn for a son of Apollo anyway. Even if Nico managed to sing a song to Will about his feelings for him, but he knows he's going to get rejected anyway. He wanted to do the old fashion confession, but somehow Austin and the others found out and told him this plan would work better.

"You guys really sound confident." Nico mumbled.

"Come on, it's going to be fine." Austin patted this back. "We're just going to replace some words in your speaking part a bit." then his face turned serious. "Now get on to the piano and play the song!"

Nico groaned. "I would rather go into Tartarus."

"Nico just go on the piano." Reyna walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to be fine. Whatever happens, we're going to be right by your side, always."

Nico nodded with a small smiled. With a deep breath, he got onto the piano and begun to play the song.


	2. CAN

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of practice, Nico stretched his arms and slumped down onto his chair. Frank and Leo were trying to remember their speaking parts in their language and not in English since they're both familiar with the song in English. Annabeth and the girls were doing the costume and stage designs for the concert and Nico has to admit, it's really good. Hopefully he doesn't have to wear anything weird. He wished Hazel was here, but she's busy helping with the decorations around camp. At least she knows what the plan was about and he won't have to go in a long explanation about it.<p>

"Alright, we'll practice again tomorrow." Austin said. "Remember after the word inside, then we all sing in English."

"How are you guys keeping Will away from the Big House?" Nico asked.

Austin smirked. "Oh we have ways, di Angelo. We're all step ahead if he doesn't like his free time."

Reyna nodded. "In case if their plans don't work, we have my plans just in case."

Nico gulped. "I'm afraid to know _your_ plans."

"Don't worry." Reyna smiled. "It's not harmful. Just relax, practice, and now get something to eat. It's already dinner."

Not harmful? Nico knew Reyna doesn't like Will that much because she's worried about him getting hurt, which Nico really appreciate her concern. Even Hazel too. Reyna was like an older sister to him and if Bianca was here, she'll do the same too. Nodding, Nico walked out of the Big House and the first thing he saw was Percy and Jason. Nico's eyes widened with shock. Did they know? The only reason Piper, Annabeth, and everyone else decided not to tell these two about their plans because they knew it will slip out. Also they might do something stupid while helping and they're not that helpful when it comes to love anyway.

"Nico, we realized we haven't appreciate you enough." Percy said.

Jason nodded. "Yeah so we've decided to give you a private dinner behind your cabin!"

"What are you guys trying to pull?" Nico demanded.

"We're not!" The two sighed.

"I have other things to do." Nico muttered.

"Come on, man, please!" The two begged.

Nico tried to look away, but Percy and Jason are giving him a puppy-dog look. He really despised someone doing that because when he was a kid, he used to do that kind of face to Bianca and now he's older, he hated that expression. Growling, Nico sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine." He hissed.

The two cheered and took Nico's wrist. Somehow, Nico felt like he's going to regret this. Whatever Percy and Jason are trying to pull, he figured it out and probably sent them to the Underworld to suffer. As they got behind his cabin, there was a table with a single candle, and two chairs. Is this the appreciation those two were talking about? It looked like he was set up on a date or something.

"Wow, this looks nice." a voice said behind him

Nico gasped and turned around. Will was behind him and he was eyeing at the table as if he hadn't expected this. Nico grudgingly glanced back at his friends. It's not like he wanted Will here. He loves Will's company, but he's wondering why is he here and why did these two knuckleheads invited him?

"We thought you wanted some company so we invited Will along." Percy smiled.

"Is it me or does this seemed familiar?" Will asked. "I felt like I saw this in a movie."

Percy laughed. "Yeah right! Anyway, enjoy your dinner and see you guys at the campfire!"

At once Percy and Jason dashed off, leaving Nico in a state of confusion, shock, and a gulp, Nico and Will walked over to the table and saw a gigantic plate of spaghetti. Wait, why is there only one plate? Does that mean he and Will have to share this plate together? What is Jackson and Grace trying to pull on him? After this, hopefully, he'll find them and kill them.

**~OoO~**

Percy and Jason watched Will and Nico walking over to the table and sitting down next to each other. They were hiding in the bushes so they won't see them. The two boys giggled and high five each other. Plan C.A.N is going very well. All they need was Nico confessing his feelings, the two became a couple, and then, they make a club called Solangelo and stalk them all the time! Even though they were right behind Nico and Will, but they also put on some fake mustaches and binoculars to have a closer look. Nico and Will took a fork and hesitantly ate their dinner slowly.

"So what song is my siblings planning for the festival?" Will asked.

"Oh...uh, I promised I won't tell you and anyone else." Nico muttered.

"Really?" Will sighed. "I hope it's not a stupid song."

Nico smiled. "Oh it's not and I think you'll like it. You know this song anyway."

Will smirked. "Is it Untouched, Poker-Face, Misery, Fireworks, Let it Go, or Replay?"

"Not even close." Nico laughed. "Why Let it Go? You already played that song a million times before curfew and during cabin inspection."

Percy and Jason nodded at that comment. Nico was right. Will had an unhealthy obsession with Let it Go because he's a dedicated Disney fan and played the song every day none stop. He even wrote a parody version of Nico too, which they both had to admit, it was really good and accurate. After a constant yelling at Will, he finally decided to play that song during cabin inspection and before curfew, which pleased everyone.

Nico and Will continued to talk some more and eat. While they were having a great time, Percy and Jason nodded to each other and played a song called Bella Notte,the instrumental version. Then Nico and Will stopped talking. They both glanced around to see where that song was coming from. Jason and Percy crossed their fingers for them not to go off to find the source of the song and just kiss already!

"I know this song." Will frowned. "I know it, but I can't think what it is."

"Sounds like some Disney song." Nico scoffed.

"I think it is from Disney!" Will exclaimed.

Nico sighed. "Look, lets just eat because I need to help your siblings."

"Aw, you don't want to be around me?" Will makes a fake sad face.

"No, they just need my help." Nico shakes his head, smiling a bit. "Besides, you just take a break and let me handle them."

As the song continued to play, Nico and Will scoot a bit closer to each other. Percy and Jason breathed deeply as they have a fangirl attack. This has to be it! This has to be their kiss and Solangelo will finally be a thing! Jason make sure his binoculars had a clear view to see if the two love birds are holding hands or not. Besides if Solangelo doesn't become a thing, he'll loose the bet! The son of Zeus turns to Percy and saw he has his backwards.

"The other side, idiot!" Jason snap.

"Sorry." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Oh man, I can see what's happening!" Jason smiled.

"I know!" Percy agreed.

"And they don't have a clue!" Jason smirked. "We're setting them up and here's the bottom line, our ships will finally come true."

Percy paused and stare at Jason. "I felt like I heard that before."

Jason nodded. "Me too, i can't put my finger on it."

The two watched as Nico and Will finished their meals. They both gave each other a high five and walk away. Percy and Jason dropped their binoculars. They stare at each other as if they're going to strangle each other. They stare back at Nico and Will. Nico seemed to be walking back to the Big House, while Will is going into his cabin.

"Well, plan C.A.N has failed." Jason mumbled.

"Don't worry, I have Plan B!" Percy smiled.

"I'm afraid to hear this." Jason sighed.

Percy glared at him. "It's called Yonder On University or known as Y.O.U."

Jason frowned. "I don't understand."

"Yonder means distance and in Rome University at Camp Jupiter, there is a garden full of statues and it's far away from the university! Tomorrow is when our camps visit each other because of the festival coming up. We can recreate the scene 'I won't say I'm in love.'."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's brilliant, bro!" Jason cheered.

"Yeah!"

The two high five to each other as their laugh evilly among themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey, guys just to let you know, keep track on Percy and Jason's operation plan names. **


End file.
